quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vecna
Vecna is the Quelmar deity of knowledge and Secrets. History In the early days of Quelmar, a powerful mage by the name of Vecna used his dark magic to become a lich, and after achieving lichhood, used his invulnerability and even more powerful magic to ascend to godhood. Vecna became the god of secrets. But when he ascended, so did his right eye, and his hand, which were cut off and separated from him in his mortal life. Vecna's power was weakened because he was incomplete, and in other histories, mighty adventurers may have defeated Vecna with the help of these godly artifacts. As a god, Vecna's underlying divine domain was "Secrets". Everyone in the realm has deep secrets, and the realm itself held secrets the other gods had placed. Under his watchful eye, he loved watching the beings fight and hide and deceive each other over centuries. Ultimate higher forces of intelligence emerged and those too fought and hid secrets. It wasn't long before Vecna realized that an "Edditional" of his former mortal self had emerged in Quelmar. Vecna swiftly had his Cult worshippers sent after him, and this version of Vecna was destroyed. Each body part of this Vecna, who was just as powerful as the God's former mortal form, was dissected and taken away to a secret vault alongside the real Vecna's original Hand and Eye. A faction of the cult stayed behind in Quelmar to guard this vault, which resided on a demiplane only accessible via the Tovag Baragu. As Vecna began to pry into the secrets of the other gods, they had him banished to his own demiplane, which was completely cut off from the rest of the multiverse. Vecna worked in secret in his own demiplane of dread, ultimately realizing that it was he himself who was responsible for the creation of the Tovag Baragu. Draining power from a group of adventurers and liches who had discovered and infiltrated his demiplane, Vecna embedded the Tovag in the very fabric of reality itself, putting a Tovag in every dimension in every plane. His plan was to always ensure that no matter where the gods put him, he could find a portal out. Since then, he has continued his plans of secret harvesting from a distance, out of sight from the gods themselves. Notable Actions and Interventions * Creation of the Tovag Baragu * Sending an aspect of himself to defend Dolmvay after Tiamat's return to the Realm in 793 PR, working alongside Kragnux. * Gave passageway to Bahamut's Banishment-Scape to his followers by making them follow a sacrificial riddle, alluding to the banishment of Kragnux: "The North Wind blows cold on an empty night like this. '' ''Tiamat's bored with hell and thirsts for eternal bliss.  '' ''If striking down the will of gods is your desire, '' ''Then it's just about time for one to retire." Followers - The Cult of Vecna Those who followed Vecna as a mortal were the original cultists of Vecna, and would empower him enough in his lich form to allow him to ascend to godhood. Once a god, the cult grew secretly in every population. The realms most secret organization, they were innumerous, and their worship swiftly grew Vecna to the ranks of the realm's most powerful gods. The Adytum The job of the cultists was to gather secrets and store them in their headquarters, a plane of existence shrouded from the gods known as "The Adytum". They would gather secrets and also protect them, trying to kill anyone who proved to be a threat to the realm's biggest secrets. The Adytum also contained Vecna's original Hand and Eye, as well as the artifacts forged from various edditional Vecnas that had shown up in the Tovag. In additional, it was home to a powerful portal that could be used to teleport cultists to any time and any location. The portal was powered by a 20-sided gem known as "The Dietdoor Gem". Unfortunately, the cultists eventually were infiltrated, and the gem was stolen by a group known as Sick of this Shit. Over the centuries, the cultists did their best to keep the Quelmar citizens from knowing what may be the biggest secret of the entire realm: The existence of Tovag Baragu, a portal gateway that forms the foundation for every realm, plane, and universe. The portals in each Tovag Baragu from an intricate and massive web that spans time and space in every imaginable position of existence.